The present disclosure relates to a member-fastening structure to fasten and fix an on-vehicle member or the like held between a plurality of members.
As exemplified by the disclosure of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-41678, known fastening structures for on-vehicle members fasten and fix three members together by way of a fastening member, such that the first and second members hold the third member therebetween. The first member is a mounting part (made of plastics) on the vehicle body, the second member is a speaker grille (made of plastics), and the third member is a speaker main body. To install such a fastening structure, the third member is positioned on the first member and then the second member is laid on the third member and finally the third member is fastened and fixed to the first member by means of tapping screws.